btsfandomcom-20200222-history
Blood Sweat
"Blood Sweat and Tears" is a song by BTS. It was released on October 10. It is the second track featured in the albums Wings and You Never Walk Alone. This song has a Japanese version featured in the single Blood Sweat & Tears and in the album Face Yourself. Background The group held a press conference for the release of their album on the 10th of October 2016. Asked about their new concept and its meaning, leader RM explained, "The harder a temptation is to resist, the more you think about it and vacillate. That uncertainty is part of the process of growing. Blood Sweat & Tears is a song that shows how one thinks, chooses, and grows." Lyrics Awards and nominations Music program awards Audio Spotify Videos Official Videos= 방탄소년단 (BTS) '피 땀 눈물 (Blood Sweat & Tears)' MV Teaser|'"Blood Sweat & Tears"' MV Teaser 방탄소년단 (BTS) ‘피 땀 눈물 (Blood Sweat & Tears)’ MV|'"Blood Sweat & Tears"' MV Blood Sweat & Tears|'Blood Sweat & Tears' Audio |-| Shooting= EPISODE BTS (방탄소년단) '피 땀 눈물' MV Shooting Sketch| '피 땀 눈물' MV Shooting Sketch |-| Dance Practice= CHOREOGRAPHY BTS (방탄소년단) '피 땀 눈물 (Blood Sweat & Tears)' Dance Practice| BTS “Blood Sweat & Tears” Dance Practice |-| Performance= BTS - Blood Sweat & Tears Comeback Stage M COUNTDOWN 161013 EP.496|BTS performing "Blood Sweat & Tears" on M Countdown 《SEXY》 BTS (방탄소년단) - Blood Sweat & Tears (피 땀 눈물) @인기가요 Inkigayo 20161023|BTS performing "Blood Sweat & Tears" on Inkigayo BTS - Blood Sweat & Tears KPOP TV Show M COUNTDOWN 161020 EP.497|BTS performing "Blood Sweat & Tears" on M Countdown BTS - Blood Sweat & Tears KPOP TV Show M COUNTDOWN 161027 EP.498|BTS performing "Blood Sweat & Tears" on M Countdown BTS - Blood Sweat & Tears KPOP TV Show M COUNTDOWN 161101 EP.499|BTS performing "Blood Sweat & Tears" on M Countdown 2016 MAMA BTS - Boys Meets Evil Part.1 + Boy Meets Evil Part.2 + Blood Sweat&Tears|BTS performing "Blood Sweat & Tears" on 2016 Mnet Asian Music Awards KCON Mexico BTS - Blood Sweat Tears ㅣ KCON 2017 Mexico×M COUNTDOWN|BTS performing "Blood Sweat & Tears" on KCON 2017 Mexico 《Comeback Special》 BTS (방탄소년단) - Blood Sweat & Tears (피 땀 눈물) @인기가요 Inkigayo 20161016| BTS performing “Blood Sweat & Tears” at Inkigayo 《SEXY》 BTS (방탄소년단) - Blood Sweat & Tears (피 땀 눈물) @인기가요 Inkigayo 20161106|BTS performing “Blood Sweat & Tears” at Inkigayo 2016 MAMA BTS Boy Meets Evil Part.1 + Boy Meets Evil Part.2 + Blood Sweat&Tears (Full Ver.)| Full Ver. of Boy Meets Evil Part.1 + Boy Meets Evil Part.2 + Blood Sweat &Tears BTS - Blood Sweat & Tears 방탄소년단 - 피 땀 눈물 Music Bank 2016.11.18| BTS performing “Blood Sweat & Tears” at Music Bank BTS (방탄소년단) - Am I Wrong, Blood Sweat & Tears (피 땀 눈물) Music Bank COMEBACK 2016.10.14| BTS performing “Blood Sweat & Tears” and “Am I Wrong” at Music Bank BTS - Blood Sweat & Tears 방탄소년단 - 피 땀 눈물 Music Bank HOT Stage 2016.10.21| BTS performing “Blood Sweat & Tears” at Music Bank 《BOF》 BTS (방탄소년단) - Blood Sweat & Tears (피 땀 눈물) @인기가요 Inkigayo 20161030| BTS performing “Blood Sweat & Tears” at Inkigayo BTS - Blood Sweat & Tears 2016 KBS Song Festival 2017.01.01| BTS performing “Blood Sweat & Tears” at 2016 KBS Song Festival |-| Other= BANGTAN BOMB '피 땀 눈물' MV Reaction by BTS - BTS (방탄소년단)|'피 땀 눈물' MV Reaction by BTS BANGTAN BOMB Jimin’s best dance imitation by Jung Kook - BTS (방탄소년단)|Jimin’s best dance imitation by Jung Kook EPISODE BTS (방탄소년단) 'Blood Sweat & Tears' Win|'Blood Sweat & Tears' Win BANGTAN BOMB 'Blood Sweat & Tears' 2nd Win @ Music Bank - BTS (방탄소년단)|'Blood Sweat & Tears' 2nd Win BANGTAN BOMB Message to A.R.M.Y as '피 땀 눈물' last day - BTS (방탄소년단)|Message to A.R.M.Y as '피 땀 눈물' last day Trivia * RM reads a paragraph of "Demian" by Herman Hesse in the music video at 4:05 in the music video. * At the very beginning, RM was reading "Demian" by Herman Hesse. * At the beginning of the video, Jin looks at a painting titled The Fall of the Rebel Angels ''by Pieter Bruegel. * When Jungkook is dangling on the swing in the MV, the painting behind him is called ''The Lament of Icarus ''by Herbert James Draper. * In J-Hope solo scene in the MV, he is standing behind Michelangelo’s ''Pieta. * When V is sitting on the ledge of the balcony in the MV, in front of him is the painting Landscape with the Fall of Icarus, also by Bruegel. Category:Korean songs Category:Title songs Category:Wings Category:You Never Walk Alone Category:Music Videos Category:Songs with choreography Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:Wings (series)